S3E8 The Mutant Inside
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Sasha and Victoria have been waiting 8 months for the doctor. A robot convention is about to take place and some people there are not what they seem. Please R&R. Thank You and enjoy


**This Season...  
>The doctor, Sasha and Victoria went on travels together and encountered many different people and creatures. The doctor, Sasha and Victoria met a young man called Scott who did vlogs and destroyed a creature made out of living volts that drained a power station run by Bethan Harris to become more powerful. After defeating it the doctor returned to his base on Earth to discover a baby girl had appeared through a black hole which was a portal that had been following the doctor everywhere...<strong>

8 years later...  
>8 years for the doctor but only 8 months for Sasha, Chris, Maxine and Victoria who had waited for the doctor to return to them. He had taken off with the baby that was dropped off at the base to find out what she was. This had taken him 8 years. But for Sasha and her friends it was 8 long months.<br>Sasha sat patiently on the computer watching Scott's latest vlog. She often watched his stuff just to see how he was doing. She sighed and stood up. She was extremely bored and angry that the doctor had gone off for eight months.

Meanwhile something else was happening, a spaceship was falling to earth, it was crashing. It was small though, the size of a car. It crashed in a car scrap yard. And the aliens inside teleported away as it blew up into ash. They were stranded on Earth, a planet full of humans which was something they were not...

Maxine was cutting the grass in the garden outside the house. She was bored and needed something to do, usually she had stuff to do but she felt as though her mother was bringing her down, she did not like this one bit and felt angry. But she didn't let it get to her because she knew the doctor would come back soon, but this was much sooner than she imagined as she bumped into a little blue box towering above her in the garden.

**Doctor Who- The Mutant in the Suit  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe  
><span> 

"She grew up?" hissed Sasha circling around the little 8 year old girl who was standing in the room looking uncomfortable "you're telling me that you left us for eight months but for you it was eight years! She's 8! I thought you were going to get rid of her!"  
>"Thank you!" said the girl sarcastically<br>"well I was" said the doctor "but I liked having her for company! And plus I couldn't get rid of her. I was told not to and it is very important that she remains with me Sasha but we can still travel! It was harder before though when she younger!"  
>The doctor laughed at this. Sasha just stood glaring at him<br>"you do realise you could have taken me with you" said Sasha  
>the doctor shrugged<br>"I wanted to raise her!" said the doctor "is that too much to ask?"  
>"Well I wanted to raise Maxine but did I?" said Sasha<br>Maxine shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Sasha just stood awkwardly. She had managed to come up with a good answer but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. It had angered the doctor a bit. Sasha just looked at the child. She was short and had a black leather jacket on with skinny jeans and converse. Sasha thought she was a bit stylish for somebody who was eight years old; she dressed in stuff even Sasha would wear. The girl had long blonde hair that was plaited; she looked like Rapunzel.  
>"So" said Maxine "what's your name?"<br>"Bet" said the girl  
>"Bet" said Maxine smiling "you chose that did you doctor?"<br>"No" said the doctor "she was given a name by her people but it's Betcelian Joneharris, Bet for short"  
>Maxine nodded<br>"but what is she for?" said Chris "why was she sent here?"  
>"I can't say" said the doctor "I'm afraid the consequences of her will be terrible... not for me... for you... all of you" <p>

The annual Automated Systems Convention in London was geek heaven. It took place in the London Science Museum. But some of the robots there were being operated not by the geeks but by the aliens...

"so" said Sasha "where are we going first?"  
>"We are going to the robot convention" said the doctor<br>"you mean that geeky thing in the science museum?" said Maxine  
>"yes" said the doctor happily<br>"I'm not coming" said Maxine  
>"Well I am" said Sasha "I'm not missing anything!"<br>"Okay" said the doctor  
>He walked over to the TARDIS. The door was already open<br>"Bet?" called the doctor "are you ready?"  
>"Yeah!" called Bet "I've prepared the flight!""<br>"You taught her how to fly the TARDIS?" said Sasha  
>"yep" said the doctor<br>"I hate you" glared Sasha stepping inside the TARDIS  
>The doctor smiled, he knew she didn't mean it and he happily walked into the TARDIS too followed by Victoria. Chris and Maxine stayed behind. They watched as the TARDIS faded away leaving a short breeze <p>

The TARDIS arrived outside the tall museum made of stone on the pavement. The doctor, Sasha, Victoria and Bet all stepped out and onto the street. It was busy  
>"wow!" gasped Victoria<br>she saw lots of young men and women carrying in their robots. They varied a lot in size, shape and colour. Sasha laughed  
>"so why are we here?" she said smiling<br>"Well" said the doctor "because I can smell trouble!"  
>Sasha and Victoria looked at each other as the doctor strutted into the museum. Sasha and Victoria quickly followed the doctor and Bet. <p>

They stepped into the reception and they saw lots of stalls and stands with robots on them. Sasha's eyes glittered  
>"this is incredible!" she gasped<br>A tall thin woman with a black dress on and tight tied back blonde hair walked up to them, she looked emotionless and walked very straight like she was being programmed.  
>"welcome" she said with no emotion, she then walked away<br>What nobody noticed was that she creaked when she turned. 

"I've taken an iris scan of them all!" said an intelligent voice, that sounded rather posh "and those four are most certainly something! None of them should be here! One of them is some sort of lord! One is from the past but human! One has the largest imagination ever! So powerful and one of them doesn't exist in our records! They are something new!"  
>This voice was sat in a small room lit up with red and blue lights and had a monitor with what he could see on it. he had a small microphone which he spoke through and another voice was coming through the speakers in the corners of the control room.<br>"I have visuals on 7 humans!" claimed another voice which sounded similar to the one that was in its control room  
>"good" said the voice "now it's time to reveal to a human to find their attitudes!"<p>

The doctor was looking at small remote control robots that looked like little silver balls. They were moving around in a small tray. The doctor was giggling at them when he was tapped on the shoulder  
>"oi" she said<br>the doctor turned around to face Bethan Harris who had previously worked at the power station.  
>"Bethan!" he gasped "Hello! How are you?"<br>"I'm good" said Bethan; she was dressed in her lab coat as usual "I'm one of the judges here for the best robot"  
>"really?" said the doctor looking impressed "that's good"<br>Bethan nodded  
>"so" said the doctor "you haven't seen anything unusual going on here?"<br>"No" said Bethan "is there something wrong?"  
>"I just have a feeling there might be" said the doctor<br>"well I'll let you know if I see anything" said Bethan walking away  
>"Bethan?" said the tall thin blonde woman "can I have a word with you in private?"<br>"Yeah sure" said Bethan  
>they walked away. What Bethan didn't know was that she was going to get the fright of her life... <p>

Victoria was yet again admiring a boy. He had pale skin and red hair, he had a piercing below his lip, and he wore a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Victoria thought she admired far too many people in the world and yet nobody admired her. The doctor was always too busy gazing at Sasha's eyes well at least that was where she thought he was looking. The boy looked back at her and turned around and walked towards her. Victoria took a deep breath  
>"do you want to have a go?" he said<br>"what?" said Victoria confused  
>"at controlling one of these robots" he said "I saw you staring at the stall"<br>"do you run it?" said Victoria  
>"No" said the boy "I'm just visiting, I'm Luke, Luke Kinson"<br>"hi" said Victoria giggling "I'm Victoria Calthorpe"  
>Luke and Victoria walked over to the stall and looked at the small balls in the tray. <p>

Bethan and the thin woman whose name was in fact Marlene walked into the theatre  
>"so what was it you wanted to talk about?" said Bethan<br>Marlene turned to face Bethan like she had been programmed  
>"are you ready to meet the Tryxo?" she said<br>Bethan looked confused but before she could say anything a thin black line appeared down Marlene's face. Bethan looked shocked. The line was in fact a split of two doors. The two doors opened, Marlene's face was a metal door and as it opened out the ways it revealed the control room of the small green alien the size of an orange, it had 3 tentacles on each sound of its round ball for a body and it's eyes were yellow and it always appeared to be smiling. It was sitting in a small chair with lit up silver walls which looked blue around it. This small creature was operating a robot the size of a human to blend in... Bethan gasped in horror  
>"OH MY GOD!" she cried "HELP ME!"<br>"NO!" gasped the alien "activating forget mode!"  
>Marlene's face quickly closed and a white beam of light appeared from Marlene's eyes and surrounded Bethan. Bethan then fell on the ground and forgot everything. Marlene quickly marched out of the room...<p>

"Dammit!" snapped the alien controlling Marlene "she was scared!"  
>"I told you" said the other alien "I told you this wouldn't work! We need a doctor!"<br>"Of course!" gasped the alien "the doctor! He's in our database as the helpline! Send him a distress signal!"  
>The alien flicked a switch and Marlene screamed<br>"HELLLPPPPPPP!" she screamed "DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" 

The doctor heard her and dashed to where Marlene was. She was standing in front of the door to the office.  
>"What's the matter?" gasped the doctor<br>Marlene's face split again and opened like a pair of doors  
>"ooh" said the doctor "that's nasty"<br>"We are the Tryxo" said the alien  
>"what's your name?" said the doctor<br>"Trixis" said the alien  
>"good to meet you Trixis" said the doctor "How can I help?"<br>"I need your help to become human!" said Trixis

Bet rushed up to Victoria and Luke who were still looking at the robots  
>"Where's the doctor?" she said<br>"How should I know?" said Victoria  
>"and what about Sasha?" said Bet "where did she go?"<br>"I don't know" said Victoria  
>"I know you hate me" said Bet<br>"No I don't!" lied Victoria  
>"Yes you do" said Bet "I can tell! I'm not thick! Like you humans!"<br>"Humans are NOT thick!" exclaimed Luke  
>"exactly" said Victoria "but you are whatever you are!"<br>"You see!" shouted Bet "You're acting like a child!"  
>Victoria was not impressed. Bet was a child; she was even younger than Victoria.<br>"Come on Luke" said Victoria walking away  
>Luke followed<p>

Sasha was talking to a woman. She was in her forties, her hair was dark and tied up, and she was overweight and had some black circular glasses on.  
>"You know" she said "It's taken me ages to even be able to enter this competition! I went to Uni for years to study and graduate but I couldn't get any jobs to do with robots! I tried to see if I could get a job making automated systems! But no! Jobs are so tight!"<br>Sasha nodded  
>"yeah" she said "well I have a friend called Katherine; she had your dream job! She rules robots!"<br>The woman who was called Sarah just nodded confused. Sasha then walked away and through a corridor and found the doctor looking at an alien inside the head of a robot Marlene. She gasped  
>"What is that?" she gasped<br>"You see!" said Trixis "we crashed here and we want to be human! We want to fit into our new world!"  
>Sasha looked at Trixis with sympathy<br>"You said you had another operator around here" said the doctor  
>"yes" said Trixis<br>"Where is he?" said the doctor 

Luke and Victoria had wandered into the theatre. They were shocked at what they saw... it was a portal. It looked like a round hole with rainbow colours glowing from it. Bethan stumbled into the room  
>"what is that?" said Victoria<br>Bethan gasped and shuddered  
>"Oh my god!" she whispered "It's my portal!"<br>"What do you mean?" shouted Victoria  
>"This is my portal!" said Bethan she turned to Victoria "I'm sorry you didn't like me back there but I'm sorry"<br>"What do you mean?" said Victoria  
>"Bet" said Bethan "It's short for Bethan. I'm Bet!"<br>Victoria gasped in shock...

Sasha found Bet.  
>"Have you seen the doctor?" she said<br>"no" said Bet "but everybody hates me"  
>Sasha rolled her eyes. Bet sounded like a hormonal teenager.<br>"What are you for?" said Sasha  
>"My species has the largest imagination ever" said Bet "we can create the most incredible things with it, but sometimes things are so powerful they become real!"<br>"Yes" said Sasha "and?"  
>"I'm getting my inspiration" said Bet <p>

"You see" said Bethan "It all works out! I get my inspiration from Planet 100 where I will meet the doctor! I'll grow older there and then I will be brought back! And I'm sorry Victoria, but soon everything will be over. For all of you"  
>Bethan stepped through the portal... Victoria and Luke just watched in amazement<br>"where is she going?" said Victoria  
>Luke turned to Victoria<br>"According to my records that portal leads back to a point in time that The doctor has visited before" said Luke  
>"and?" said Victoria then she stopped "wait? You records?"<br>Luke's face split down the middle and opened like doors to reveal another alien like Trixis. Victoria gasped  
>"what are you?" she gasped<br>"My name is Trixim" said the alien "I am a Tryxo and our spaceship crashed to Earth. Me and my partner Trixis both want to become humans to fit into our new world"  
>"So you made these robot suits?" said Victoria<br>"correct" said Trixim  
>"And I thought I fancied a real person!" said Victoria<p>

Sasha and Bet walked out of the museum  
>"You are being too weird!" said Sasha "and I can't handle that!"<br>Bet rolled her eyes  
>"Okay" she said "there's a portal being built for me on Earth! It will take me to Planet 100 a week before it's attacked by Baronici"<br>"Who's building it?" said Sasha  
>"The Silurians" said Bet "they're doing it, it'll take about 8 years and it'll take tremendous amounts of power to build"<br>"okay" said Sasha "so what do I do?"  
>"You put me down to the Silurian city" said Bet "and I'll work on it down there"<br>"How do I do that?" said Sasha  
>"the doctor will do it" Bet "when he's done here. But it needs to be 8 years ago to set things right"<br>"why?" said Sasha  
>"because it's ready now! And I'm going through it!" said Bet "I've probably gone through it now!"<br>"Wait a minute" said Sasha "I've worked it out! I know who you are! You worked at the power station!"  
>"What?" said Bet<br>"Nothing" said Sasha 

The doctor was still talking to Trixis  
>"Okay" said the doctor "I can take you back to your home world"<br>"No!" replied Trixis "We have programmed ourselves to become human! We will not leave this world! We will declare war on the humans!"  
>"But why?" said the doctor "why declare war on what you want to be!"<br>These life forms were known for being incredibly awkward. Victoria and Luke came.  
>"Luke's an alien!" gasped Victoria "and Bethan walked through a portal! She's Bet!"<br>The doctor stopped. There was too much going on for him to take in  
>Luke was still open.<br>"We are declaring war on the humans" said Trixis  
>"You might be" said Luke "But I am not!"<br>"Excuse me?" said Trixis  
>"I have grown to like the humans" said Luke "I will not destroy them"<br>Trixis just closed his doors and marched out of the room  
>"uh oh!" gasped the doctor "Now we're in trouble!" <p>

Marlene walked into the convention room.  
>"ATTENTION HUMANS!" she blared "You have all messed with the wrong robot!"<br>Marlene started to shoot red rays from her eyes. Everybody started screaming and running away and some of the robots went crazy after they were hit, they then could shoot too. The geeks ran away, stumbling over tables and knocking over things, trying to destroy their creations. 

The doctor, Victoria and Luke all ran into the convention room and saw the danger  
>"So that portal" said Victoria "was activated through the energy of the crash"<br>"yep" said the doctor "and after we solve this you won't need to worry about Bet anymore"  
>Victoria nodded. Luke started to shoot at some of the robots too.<br>"What are you doing?" gasped Victoria  
>"If I shoot them with my ray" he said "they'll be programmed to destroy my enemies! This is now Marlene!"<br>Marlene was still shooting. But some of the robots started to shoot at her  
>"ACTIVATING SHEILDS!" she roared<br>"Dammit!" exclaimed Trixis "my weapons are down!"  
>The doctor got the sonic.<br>"I'm disabling the shields!" he shouted  
>"NOOOO!" yelled Trixis as Marlene was shot... his interior started to spark around him, Marlene was shooting sparks and looked like she was regenerating but with explosions of sparks. Trixis panicked<br>"EMERGENCY TELEPORT!" he exclaimed  
>He teleported out of his control room as Marlene completely exploded in a cloud of sparks which slowly fell to the ground and just became ash, the light fading out of them.<br>It was no more. The war of the robots was over. 

Bet and Sasha watched as the doctor, Victoria and Luke all came out of the museum.  
>"Okay Luke" said the doctor "I can make you human, by using that template and your brain I can form the two together to make a flesh person that you can be, you won't be a Tryxo, you will be human"<br>"Thank you" said Trixim "I shall be Luke Kinson!"  
>Sasha laughed, she was really happy for this guy. Victoria smiled but she wasn't totally happy. She had a thing for attracting aliens...<p>

The doctor, Bet, Victoria and Sasha were in the TARDIS  
>"and now for you Bet" said the doctor "You're going to the Silurians"<br>Bet nodded. The doctor flicked switches and turned the dials and the TARDIS shuddered  
>"goodbye Doctor" said Bet "this isn't the last time though"<br>she stepped out of the TARDIS. She was gone now, but not forever.  
>"What is she?" said Sasha<br>The doctor didn't answer because he couldn't bare it... Bet was going to end everything... 


End file.
